


Unfair

by PoeticExec



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, Dad!Barry, F/M, I REPEAT MARRIED WITH BABIES, Mom!Iris, Parents!Westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticExec/pseuds/PoeticExec
Summary: On a quiet day soon after the Tornado Twins are born, Barry and Iris share a quiet moment. One-shot.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> So that genuinely respectable 'stache Grant's got in the Season 4 promo gave me some real Dad!Barry vibes and this is the result. Also I know nothing about babies.

“This is so unfair.”

Barry looked up from the bassinet so quickly his glasses almost slipped completely off his nose. Donnie was sleeping peacefully, but it was taking a lot longer for Dawn to ease down. Barry had been able to master the art of balancing one baby close to his chest while rubbing the tummy of the other by the official start of his paternity leave, so it was his job to get them down at the same time. It certainly didn’t hurt that his vibration powers had almost supernatural soothing abilities for twin babies and it especially came in handy now. Dawn was just about to nod off, but now her wriggling got more persistent than Barry would like. 

Now Barry had to figure out what Iris meant. 

“I’m so sorry, baby!” he whispered insistently while pushed up his round glasses. Not that he really needed them anymore, but they had become a habit after Iris mentioned she missed seeing them around. Barry stood up from the couch and started vibrating a little slower while bouncing Dawn up and down to try to get her to sleep. He started to walk toward Iris, “Did we wake you? I just started singing a little bit but I didn’t think you’d hear…”

Iris shouldn’t even be up right now. Five days after giving birth to twins, she was rightly exhausted and recovering, but flatly refused to take as many naps as the doctors insisted. Barry knew why. He didn’t want to miss a moment with their babies either. 

So as a compromise, Barry insisted that he’d be primary caregiver for the twins during the first two weeks while she rested, fed and played with them. Joe said it’d be too much for a new dad but Barry was the Flash. 

For once he had all the time in the world. 

Iris just kept smiling at him with the same beatific, tired smile she’d worn since that first day in the delivery room and they held their children for the first time. Barry knew he had the same smile on his face, and remembering that day had him clutching Dawn a little bit tighter. Her breathing had slowed and started making little gurgling noises that left wet marks on Barry’s shirt. 

Iris didn’t say anything else, but wrapped her arms around Barry’s waist and stood on tiptoe to kiss Dawn gently on the head. Barry took advantage of the moment to kiss Iris’ hair and then - just for a moment - kept Dawn’s head gently in place to slow down time the way only he could. Just a moment where Dawn was sandwiched between the people who loved her most in the world with Don just a millisecond away from their arms. 

“Mmm…” Iris mumbled a little as she pulled away to look at him. Barry was so happy he saw those same eyes in Dawn and Donnie. “I’m really sorry,” Barry whispered. “No, it’s not you sweetie…well…I mean…” Iris groaned and leaned her head against Barry’s shoulder. He could only look confused. 

After a long moment, Iris looked up at him again. She said, “You officially look worse now than you have ever looked in your life. And you’ve been beaten up by supervillains.”

Okay, ouch. Barry thought he had showered that day, but his hair was stuck up on one end and he was wearing a ratty S.T.A.R. Labs T-shirt. He sighed. She had a point. 

Iris chuckled softly and said, “You look like you haven’t slept more than three hours, you’re hair is unspeakable, you have baby vomit on your shirt -” Alarmed, Barry looked down as quickly as he could without waking Dawn. Then Iris touched his chin to guide it back to her. She smiled and said, “It’s so unfair that even with all that, you taking care of our babies is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Barry’s eyebrows shot up and even he wasn’t fast enough to hide the self-satisfied smirk on his face. He kissed her again slowly. 

“All in good time, Iris. We have that now, finally,” he said. Iris looked back at Donnie still sleeping and then back at Dawn. 

“Finally.”


End file.
